Music skins/Pentakill
Pentakill is a series of parallel-universe skins in League of Legends featuring champions as members of one of the greatest metal band in the universe. In-game, a pentakill is a distinguished achievement of single-handedly killing all enemy champions in short succession. The result of performing this feat tends to result with the enemy team being defenseless for a short while, which is especially critical if the enemy's base has been invaded. Thus, the name holds much significance, fitting for Runeterra's greatest rock band. Lore In a world where heavy metal reigns supreme, PENTAKILL are the undisputed masters of melting the face right off your head. Six members, two penta-platnum albums, and the chrome fisted fury of the Gods themselves. It's time to rock! ;Band Members * ** Lead singer of heavy-metal sensation Pentakill, sings in the voice of a fallen angel made of freshly-polished chrome and dynamite that eats other dynamite. His vocals explode the sun in the sky, igniting the flame of metal within the hearts of all who hear. * ** When Pentakill needed a female vocalist, the heavens parted and a literal of rock fell to earth, taking up her sword-mic for the eternal glory of heavy metal. * ** Pentakill's gigantic lead guitarist - and a titan of the old world - rocks with the fury of an epoch lost to time. Bigger than a two-story house, his guitar overflows with heavy-metal licks rebuking the gods themselves. * ** Good drummers have rhythm, huge body counts, and are accursed vikings with an insatiable desire to kill. Pentakill's is a very, very good drummer. * ** Never tell of Pentakill that keyboards aren't metal. Her instrument is filled with living barbed wire and a sonic scream loud enough to bring other, lesser musical genres crashing to their knees. * ** was resurrected with the undying soul of heavy metal inside him for the singular purpose of joining Pentakill and melting faces with his base guitar. He can also summon an army of roadie , a handy trick for any seasoned stage performer. History Origins You have seen the true voice of metal fall quiet, surrounded by the massed harmonics of your weak whispers. But listen closely and you shall find the seed of truth: five four voices. Five harbingers of destruction, waiting patiently for their time to rise. And on that chosen day, these five shall change your world forever. Sonic brutality has never ascended such heights before. These voices have already slain and butchered . They have ravaged the Fields of Justice, burned Runeterra to the ground, and slaughtered millions of . When they come, their breed of metal shall smite your plebeian souls and punish your frail bodies. You will cower at their visage and tremble at the name... Pentakill. And is coming for you. Because you have sown and, now, you shall reap. ;"My rig doesn't just hit eleven. It ******* melts eleven." }} A prodigal guitarrist just minutes after his birth, spent his formative years mastering the art of metal until he was so adept at shredding that his guitars would wither and combust under his furious fretwork. Desperate to find his instrumental equal, Mordekaiser traveled far and wide in search of a legendary guitar known only as 'Numero Uno'. Both made of metal and made for metal, Numero Uno was known as the indestructible axe, a tool Mordekaiser hoped would withstand his beastly playing. Finally, after years of searching, he found it buried deep within a Shuriman crypt. But as Mordekaiser grasped the instrument's neck for the first time, it too grasped him, filling him with murderous intent and driving his headbanging instincts harder and heavier than they'd ever been before. Mordekaiser emerged from the crypt a changed man an, as he returned to civilization, his antics took a turn for the violent. One fateful band practice, Numero Uno's power became too much - Mordekaiser turned berserk, murdering his bandmates, including their new up-and-coming singer: . ;"Come whatever may, I'll be the death of you." }} Pentakill Karthus was not born but reborn. A promising metal vocalist in life, the demons of the Shadow Isles saw purpose in Karthus and, after his murder at the hands of Mordekaiser, imbued him with undeath before steeping his voice in the fury of countless lost souls. Karthus resumed singing, earning himself a fearsome reputation after eating a live and gargling gravel during his Shadowstock debut. He set about establishing himself as the Shadow Isles' finest vocalist but soon grew tired with the lack of local instrumental talent. Remembering Mordekaiser's unmatched playing, Karthus sought passage back to Valoran and enlisted the help of the only musician Karthus felt was his equal: the bass-playing ferryman: . ;"More bass. Turn the bass up. Turn the ******* bass up. More. More." }} Pentakill Yorick spent his early years on the Shadow Isles torturing ghouls and ghosts with his pounding bass playing. But as the years passed by, the ghouls started to enjoy the head-rattling virtuoso's playing. Eventually, they formed Yorick's hardcore fanbase and followed him throughout the Shadow Isles, earning him the nickname 'Brown Note' thanks to their muddy coloration. After ferrying Karthus back to Valoran, Yorick decided to join him, create a '******* awesome' band, and unleashed their terrifying symphony on the unsuspecting living masses. ;"...!" }} After arriving in Valoran and reuniting with Mordekaiser, the three headbangers scoured the lands, butchering all within ear's reach with their demonic tunes. But they met their match in , who, through years of silence, had attuned her hearing to withstand all manner of metal. Impressed with both her resilience and her ability to tear up her keys while in covered in blood, the three offered Sona a place in their band and, thus, Pentakill Sona was born. With her in the band, the group's destruction amped up significantly and, soon, only the frozen northlands harbored humanity's last stand. The monolithic colossus that is Pentakill was almost complete... ;"Get me a new china, toms, snare, double pedal, and cowbell. Yeah, basically a new set. Old one broke. Caught fire. Yeah, I set it on fire." }} Continuing their massacre, the demonic quartet finally reached the frozen wastes of the Freljord. Tribe after tribe fell, the howled for mercy, and villages were set ablaze until the whole world was ready to burn. Looking for a celebratory drink, the four entered Runeterra's last standing bar and found it empty, save for one man. was not in a sober state and challenged 'the biggest of yous *****' to an arm wrestle. Yorick stepped up and the duel began: legend states that the two were locked in arm-on-arm combat for days, sustaining themselves with whiskey and peanuts. Finally, Karthus, bored of the deadlock, offered Olaf a place in the band. "I'm only good at hitting ****", said Olaf. "Perfect", rasped Karthus. "You shall be our drummer." Sober Sale Pentakillers!Champion & Skin Sale: Sober Sale I'm afraid we've got some bad news: our lawyers just informed us that Karthus has received a drunken disorderly following our last 18 concerts, which is news to us because we just found out that's an actual crime. Unfortunately, this Demacian judge is a real hardass and the only plea deal he's offering requires us to assign Karthus a 'sober companion' to keep him from relapsing. We tried to explain that anybody who gets between Karthus and the keg usually winds up dead but he keeps insisting. Besides, sending Karthus to jail would mean canceling the tour and we're already in the hole since Olaf burned down that hotel in Piltover because the concierge insulted his hat. I guess we'll have to interview some candidates. But first pass me that bottle of . I haven't had breakfast yet and there's no way I can make a decision like this on an empty stomach. * I think you're over-qualified for this position, We appreciate your interest but you may find this particular patient's vitals difficult to monitor. You know... because he's dead. * It's cool that you want to roll out the red carpet, , but I think Karthus might have some trouble fitting in with your entourage. Besides, we've crossed some lines before but I'm not sure the label's thrilled by the idea of putting up a legal defense for regicide. * Sorry, , this band has to take a stand against piracy and I just wouldn't feel right employing somebody who's part of the problem - even if the job's likely to lead to a grisly death. Try buying a record next time. * What the hell are you thinking, showing up here, ? You can't be a sober companion - you drink like a fish! Look us up when you're back on the wagon. * , the last time we asked you to keep an eye on Karthus, he convinced you to let him drive the gyrocopter. The cops said that his blood alcohol levels were at nearly 100%. Sorry but that's just bad judgment. * Look, , did you think I'd change my mind just because you switched skins? You downloaded the last ten albums off Bilgewater Bay; you're not getting a job with the band! I can't believe you $#*ing guys are going make me quit drinking. I mean, what would I do without booze, huh? You can't really expect me to do this sober! Karthus, you really have to see how you've contributed here. It isn't our fault you can't hold your liquor - you haven't got a stomach. Besides, you were going strong until you took those six hits off Sona's . I could understand if you were the support but that's just irresponsible. Tell him, Sona. ... Hey @#$& you, you ^$*ing #$*@s! I !$#^ing carry this %&^*ing band! Who the *&%$ing @!#$ do you &%#$s think you are, making me get clean? @#%^ing %^&# this $%#@, I'm going to @%^$ing kill whoever you @#^$ing hire and then drink vast quantities of mead. @#%#! Well, I don't think anybody's going to top that. Um... our new record, 'Death Rides a Pale Boar' , is in stores now. And don't steal it because, you know... we'll kill you. Aftermath When the sky in the far north of the Freljord grows dark and warriors gather around the hearthfire embers, they sometimes speak of a deathly night on the ice, of murderous rage unbound. It is a tale only spoken of in hushed, awed whispers. Some claim it is no more than a legend invented to frighten youngsters, others claim that even to speak of it is to invite the return of those metal warriors from their tour of the realms beyond. None lived to tell of this grim night but, sometimes, a reckless taleteller speaks of a berserk axeman reaping lives with his axe. They whisper that not even his brothers could restrain his fury. Only by bringing a mountain down upon the metal giant was his rampage halted. Thus did last live performance end. South of Heaven ;"Does molten lava, poured by the brazen gods of metal, flow through your veins? Only then are you worthy of my time." }} Accounts of 's arrival in Runeterra variously speak of her borne by a fiery comet that split the sky or straddling the girth of a glittering, serpentine dragon. These are just two of the legends of how Kayle came to walk among mortals. Gleaming in jagged warplate, she was a golden warrior goddess from a strife-torn world in search of allies to fight an epic war against the diabolical hordes of her faithless . Planet Earth had failed to produced warriors of mettle, so she travelled to Runeterra in search of warriors of metal. So rarefied was Kayle's divine speech that she could only communicate via grand, symphonic metal operas that told of her plight. The depthless sorrow of these operatic arias pierced the hearts of all who heard them and her listeners were frequently overcome with such overwhelming melancholy that they simply dropped dead at the end of her performance. But since each song was typically many hours long, they had time enough to put their affairs in order before death took them. Yet, for all the heart-rending emotion contained in her lyrics, none of her audiences could truly understand the depths of her woes, no one could hear the sorrow of her existence without immediately perishing. No one except Karthus. Beneath the Remains After the disastrous end to their last live performance, where Mordekaiser destroyed the entirety of the Freljordian crowd, gave the fateful order for Olaf to drum the 'Worldsplitter Rhythm' that sundered the land and brought down the icy realm's highest peak upon Mordekaiser. As the rock of the mountain cascaded down, the band fled to the far corners of Runeterra to escape the wrath of Freljordian battle queens and the raft of inevitable blood feuds. Karthus pitched up in Bilgewater, earning a crust as a hooded reciter of funeral dirges. This had an unexpected health benefit to natives of Bilgewater, as people started looking after themselves rather than have to put their families through such an ordeal. So Karthus toured the most squalid and fetid dive bars to sing at the drunken wakes of murdered pirates, instead - what with grim dirges being a vast improvement on sea-shanties. A slow descent into madness and obscurity beckoned until the radiant form of Kayle arrived in Bilgewater. She heard the depthless well of misery in his despairing lyrics and knew Karthus alone could understand her own sorrow. What followed was a drunken woe-off, a night of debauchery, gothic poetry, and operatic singing that saw the men and women of the Slaughter Docks hurl themselves into the monster-filled ocean rather than listen to their maudlin duets. In the aftermath, Karthus and Kayle pledged the Vocalist's Oath to return stronger than ever. After all, shared woe is better than solitary woe. It would be the comeback tour to end all comeback tours. Among the Living The hooded and hunched figure of headed south from the bloody carnage of the Freljord and did not stop until he reached the sun-bleached wastes of Shurima. Sunlight was something new to Yorick, something he avoided for fear of people recoiling from a face not even a mother could love. He helped excavate the tombs of long-dead emperors, which allowed him to spend a great deal of his time in the darkness underground - something his fellow diggers certainly appreciated. His unique bass was the perfect tool to crush the soft rock of Shurima but often had the side effect of liquefying the sand to a degree where many of the workers excavating the tombs were buried alive. To many of these buried souls, this was preferable to enduring another moment of conversation with a man who could literally bore rock. After being forcibly ejected from dig sites all across Shurima and months spent deep underground with long-dead princes, Yorick decided that he too desired to be buried in the sands. He dug deep into the bedrock to craft his own shadowed mausoleum and, there, he interred himself within a lightless tomb, intending to pass the eons in splendid isolation. And so, Yorick slept beneath the desert until Karthus and Kayle pried open his tomb. The two singers did nothing to disabuse Yorick of the idea that eons had passed and that all who desired him dead were, themselves, now dead. The mortal realm was, they told him, once again ready for . Let there be Rock The entombment of Mordekaiser beneath the mountain of Freljord had inspired and, while the other members of the band split to the far corners of Runeterra in despair, she was consumed with the desire to craft soaring, symphonic rock operas. She toured the grandest temples of the world (and beyond) but none of the acoustics were powerful enough to satisfy Sona's need for the most cosmically resonant sounds. The great glacier temples of the Freljord were now denied her so Sona took ship with the doomed crew of the Serpent's Feast to a series of volcanic islands in uncharted waters east of Bilgewater. The dread crew swiftly departed as Sona set up her keyboards and began to sculpt the island with sonic brutality. She played the very notes of creation and dragged volcanic islands from the depths as they rained lava to form titanic organ pipes to further magnify Sona's playing. So powerful were her notes that they travelled between worlds and sank entire continents (a planned gig in had to be cancelled). Encircled by mighty volcanoes, Sona set the sky ablaze with hellfire dragged from the heart of the planet. Yet, as awesome as it was, her playing needed more. It needed the demonic wailing of unearthly guitars and the quaking thunder of drums and bass. And that's when the burning ferry bearing Karthus, Yorick, and Kayle ran aground on Sona's basalt ring of fire. Destroyer Though it went against every instinct he possessed, did not stay and die under the mountain with Mordekaiser. With Yorick heading south, Olaf's favorite drinking partner was gone. So, to mourn his survival of what he always believed was to be his final performance, he sought to drink himself to death with the deadliest booze of Runeterra. He found a fellow named and ended up in the depths of Zaun with him, drinking potent sump cocktails, bragging of his glory days, and daring chem-jacked thugs to take him on. He readily found ways in which to ply his trade as a professional hitter of things and soon found himself embroiled in underground golem fight-clubs. Up against chem-powered golems, Olaf found his natural talent for pounding drums was also good for pounding mechanical giants to pieces. He sought out the most dangerous opponents in fight after fight, eventually falling under the metal hammer of Drago, one of 's most lethal creations. Just as his foe was about to deliver the deathblow, a piercing wail shattered the crystalline globe containing the golem's transplanted brain. Bellowing in rage at this denial of death, Olaf surged to his feet, ready to pound again. He found himself face to skull with his old lead singer. Olaf would live. And he would drum again. Rust in Peace When the mountain fell on , he took it as a sign from the Gods of Metal that his demonically-ordained task to bring metal to the masses was done, that he had achieved full Metal. His power chords had so shredded the very fabric of the world that the universe smote him with a mountain. A fitting end to the high priest of metal. But Mordekaiser knew he would be reborn, rising from the molten ruins of the fallen peak as the once and future king of metal. But as time passed, his wait became a slumber. The crushing mountain was shunned by those who lived in its dark shadow, an evil peak of black metal and cursed rock. Upon its highest summit, the gleaming, obsidian haft of a snarling axe protruded from the rock. Legends grew around this cursed place, legends telling that whosoever drew the axe from the mountain would be the one to reunite the heralds of a new age of metal. When the mountain finally shuddered and fell, a brazen god of rock was revealed. As Mordekaiser rose to meet the giant who had drawn the axe from the rock, he saw his old bandmates accompanied by a fiery, hellion-valkyrie from beyond. Karthus held out his axe, its razor strings shivering with anticipation. "The band's back together", said the Deathsinger. Pentakilled By , , , and Ask Riot: Pentakilled This week is for headbanging. Albums Smite and Ignite Grasp of the Undying Trivia General= * The Prophecy and From Fire Reborn are both Pentakill tracks with no substantial music or reference to an in-game item (rather, they refer to their specific albums) * With release, the band has informally become Hexakill. *Pentakill shares the same universe as K/DA and K/DA, Pentakill and DJ Sona |-|Skins= Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Karthus-Mordekaiser-Olaf-Sona-Yorick Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Media Music= |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= Journal of Justice Photo 11.png|1st Pentakill Promo Pentakill Logo old.png|1st Pentakill Logo Karthus PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Karthus Mordekaiser PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Mordekaiser Olaf PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Olaf Sona PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Sona Yorick PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Yorick Yorick PentakillSkin old2.jpg|1st Pentakill Splash Art Yorick PentakillSkin.jpg|2nd Pentakill Splash Art with Yorick Visual Update Kayle PentakillSkin.jpg|1st Pentakill Kayle Pentakill Promo 2.png|Pentakill Promo Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 06.jpg|Pentakill Mortal Reminder Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 06.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Karthus Pentakill MR concept 07.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Mortal Reminder Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Kayle Pentakill model 01.jpg|Pentakill Kayle Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Mordekaiser Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Olaf Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Olaf Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Sona Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Sona Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 04.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Yorick Pentakill MR concept 05.jpg|Pentakill Yorick Mortal Reminder Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) |-|Summoner Icons= Pentakill profileicon.png|Pentakill Pentakill II profileicon.png|Pentakill II Pentakill Karthus profileicon.png|Pentakill Karthus Pentakill Kayle profileicon.png|Pentakill Kayle Pentakill Mordekaiser profileicon.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser Pentakill Olaf profileicon.png|Pentakill Olaf Pentakill Sona profileicon.png|Pentakill Sona Pentakill Yorick profileicon.png|Pentakill Yorick |-|Ward Skins= Pentakill Ward.png|Pentakill Ward See also * The Music of League of Legends de:Pentakill (Band) es:Pentakill (banda) pl:Pentakill ru:Пентакилл Category:Alternate Universe Category:Pentakill Category:Karthus Category:Mordekaiser Category:Olaf Category:Yorick Category:Sona Category:Kayle